Travis and Katie's quest
by SwiftieClaire
Summary: Travis and Katie are sent on a quest to save Demeter from Hades and the plot is a little similar to "The Lightning Thief" but instead of Percy and Annabeth, its Katie and Travis. Lots of TRATIE! First fanfic.
1. The Quest

**Hello I'm Claire! This is my first fanfic and it's about Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner (Tratie, Love them just as much as I love Percabeth). My story takes place after The Last Olympian. Romance. Adventure. Humor. Jealousy. (The plot of this story is a little similar to the plot of 'The Lightning Thief' DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. :)**

* * *

-Katie's POV-

Today was an exhausting day. Just the thought of him gives me a headache and stress. What he did to me today was by far the worst prank that he ever did. Sure Travis Stoll was good looking and all but he was definitely the most annoying and the most obnoxious person I have ever met. Ugh, I can't believe I just said that he's attractive. But never EVER in my whole life will those words come out of my mouth. And to clear things up: he was still not my type.

Before I went to sleep, I made sure that my younger siblings were asleep. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes. I had a little trouble sleeping so some random thoughts hit my mind. I drifted asleep and dreamt about something terrible!

_It was a hot summer night at the beach. I was lying comfortably on a hammock with a guy. He had beautiful sparkling blue eyes that every time I look at it, it makes me want to melt. His arm was tucked under my neck while his other arm was hugging my waist. His curly brown hair was touching mines. We stared at the thousands of dazzling stars above us._

"_Y'know you actually look handsome sometimes...when you're not super annoying." I said, looking at Travis Stoll's blue eyes._

"_Sometimes?" He questioned. "you mean 'everytime.'"_

"_Whatever, Stoll."_

_He smirked, "Do you love me?"_

"_Hard to admit that I'm falling for a Hermes son, but yes, I love you, Stoll"_

_He leaned in and kissed me gently. "Love you too."_

The next thing I knew was that Miranda was shaking me hard I almost fell out of my bed.

"What in the world, Katie?!" Miranda yelled at me, but I can see a grin on her face. I asked her why she was waking me up at 6:00. I still had one more hour to sleep.

"Oooh! I heard you murmuring in your sleep. You said something about Travis. Wait...uhh-yeah! You said it's hard to admit that you love Travis! Oh my gods! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me tight. And then I thought back to my dreams. Damn! Was Aphrodite playing with my mind? It was disgusting! Curse you Aphrodite!

"Miranda, calm down! Let me remind you what those Stoll brothers did to me yesterday. First, they put dead spiders, mosquitoes and lizards in my shampoo. And not just that, Travis put glue between each pages of our gardening books. Are you like, brainwashed, or what?" I almost shouted, annoyed at the fact that she thinks I like Travis Stoll and she's perfectly okay about it.

"Katie likes Travis. Katie likes Travis..." She sang.

"Shush!" I covered her mouth but she quickly got out of it.

"Only if you tell me your dreams I'll shut up." She smirked.

"Alright fine! Just please shut it. But promise not to tell anybody. And the dreams meant nothing. Aphrodite's just messing with my mind! Kay?" I agreed to tell her. I explained every details of my dreams.

"Satisfied? Now go back to sleep. You might wake up the others."

"Wait. So is it okay if I ask Travis out on a date? He kissed me yesterday but I didn't tell you because I think you like him and he likes you back. I just didn't want you to be...you know..." Miranda said. What?! Did I just hear her right? She wants to ask Travis out on a date? And he kissed her? But it's not like I'm jealous or anything.

"I do not like Stoll and you asking him on a date is...uhh..fine by me!" I stumbled with my last words.

"Ha! You're jealous," Miranda accused. "I was just kidding! He never kissed me and he doesn't like me! He likes _you."_

"Ugh. Miranda just go to sleep." I ordered.

"Fine," She sighed and climbed back up to her bunk as she sang quietly. "Katie likes Travis. Katie likes Travis..."

I spent the next half-hour trying to sleep but I couldn't help thinking about my dreams. Why did I dream of him? I sighed. I got up and got ready for today. I wore faded jeans, a green tank top and sneakers. My hair was tied up in a bun and headed to the Big House when someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey, Gardner." Travis greeted.

"What. Stoll. And why are you awake this early." I glared at him and continued walking.

"Nothing. Do you have to be so rude every time I say hey?" Travis complained.

"Because it's you." He giggled and started swaying our hands together reaching over our heads. My face went bright red but I glared at his smirking face again.

"Will you stop?" I rudely said.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes at him and kept moving.

When we saw Chiron walking up to us, Travis quickly let go of my hand. There was sadness and worry marked in his face.

"Hey, Chiron. Something wrong?" Travis asked. Yeah, like he cares.

"There is, actually. Good thing you're here Katie. I need to tell you something," Chiron said. "your mother, Demeter is missing. The gods are getting worried about her. She's been down the Underworld to check on her daughter, Persephone for 3 weeks. The gods think Hades is locking her down but we don't know why. Demeter promised to come back right after her daughter's birthday. Dear, I'm sending you on this quest to find out what's going on down there. Now is your chance to prove yourself to your mother. You can choose who you want to be with on this quest. But you can only have no more than 4 people, not three, since it's a god whose missing. You, Katie Gardner and whoever you choose to go with you on this quest must leave tonight after campfire."

"W-what?" It took me 10 seconds to process everything Chiron told us.

"I'll go with her Chiron." Travis volunteered. Chiron nodded.

I turned to him and stared at his blue eyes.

"Well...can I?" He looked at me for an answer. He was cute and I couldn't resist rejecting him.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. I can see him smiling. Darn he was so cute when he looked at me like that! I don't know how he does that. Wait-what? Did I just say that?

"Very well. You must find two more people to join you by 5pm. That's when we will inform everyone in the camp about this whole situation." Chiron told us and walked away.

"So...um...thanks Travis." I looked at him.

"Woah woah woah... You called me Travis instead of Stoll." I rolled my eyes.

He smirked. "Just kidding. You're welcome."

As I was watching his retreating figure, all I could think of was my mother. I wonder if she was okay.

I followed him to the dining pavilion for breakfast. I was thinking who could come with me. Miranda? NO. Thalia? We're not close. Grover? I don't know if that's right. Nico di Angelo? He's the son of Hades but he looks snobby. Clarisse? No way in hell and she scares me. Annabeth? Perfect.

I walked up to Annabeth and asked her if she could come to the quest with me. I explained her everything. My mother missing. Travis coming.

"Yeah. Of course. I'd be glad to help out," I sighed in relief. "but you need one more person right? Do you mind if my boyfriend, Percy could come with us?" I widened my eyes. A son of Poseidon could do a big help because he's powerful. In addition, he bathed in the River Styx which made him invincible.

"Oh my gosh. Totally. But is it okay? He's so powerful. I mean, am I not bothering him?" I asked.

Annabeth giggled, "No no. Plus, we've been looking for another quest to spend our time for. And besides, Demeter is one of my favorite olympians."

"Thank you Annabeth. So much."

"No problem. I'll go talk to Percy."

After I finished eating my breakfast, I walked back to my cabin and Travis caught up with me.

"So who's coming with us?" Travis asked.

"Percy and Annabeth." I answered.

"Great. I'll pack my things up." Travis told me.

"Wait, Travis," he looked back. "Just because I thanked you earlier because you were being nice to me doesn't mean we're okay. I still hate you."

He giggled. "Okay, Garden girl... Hey I'm taking a walk at the beach. Wanna come with me?"

"Um..sure," I said. "Come on."

We walked together talking about our hobbies and interests. I laughed whenever he made odd jokes. I realized that he's so fun to talk and be with, most of the time.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you like the plot. Personally, I think it sucked but whatever. haha. Dream cast on profile! :)**


	2. I steal a Porsche

-Travis's POV-

After the meeting at the Big House, I walked back to my cabin.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you're going on a quest...with Katie Gardner. Wow. You must be really happy. Congrats bro!" Connor giggled.

"Yup. I'll make sure I'll make her fall for me before we come back. Promise you that." Travis promised.

"Mhm. You better. Before she gets taken by that Austin guy, the son of Apollo. I caught him flirting with her a few days ago. I don't know about now though. I don't know if they're together." Connor informed him.

"Really?" I frowned.

"Yup. Go pack your stuff now. I have some pranking business to do with Miranda." Connor said.

"You like her."

"No, I don't. Shut up." Connor blushed so I smirked at him.

I brought my flying shoes that I got from Luke when we were still little just in case we were gonna need it. After I finished, I took a quick nap and headed to the campfire. I poured some soy sauce in my cup to prank Katie.

I spotted Katie, Annabeth and Percy all set for the quest and joined them.

"Hey, Travis." They said altogether.

"We were just talking about the quest. I think we need some of Persephone's pearls first before going into the Underworld to make it easy for us to get out." Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, I think he's right." Katie agreed.

"We will need 5 pearls. One for each of us and one for goddess Demeter. I just don't want to make the same mistake as I did a few summers ago when me, Annabeth and Grover tried to save my mom."

"Okay. Percy and I will be back. We'll ask Chiron for the map that will guide us to where Persephone's pearls are." Annabeth and Percy stood up and walked hand-in-hand to the Big House.

"Aw. They're so sweet and adorable." Katie said.

I giggled. "Like you."

She blushed. Oh my gods I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have blurted that out! But I can see a hint of smile on her face. I cleared my throat and pretended to drink my nectar, aka soy sauce.

"You nervous?" Katie broke the awkward silence

"Nah. I've been on lots of quests before. You?" I said.

"Oh. Well this is my first one, so..." Katie confessed.

"Oh...don't worry. You're gonna be ok. I was also nervous when I got my first quest, but it's lots of fun too." I encouraged her.

"Who are you and where's the cocky, annoying and obnoxious Stoll now?" Katie joked.

She misses the cocky, annoying, obnoxious me? I smiled. "Okay. Is the pweety wittie Katie scwared to go on a swimple quest?" I said sarcastically.

Katie blushed and rolled her eyes.

"So... Are you and Austin going out?" I asked.

"What? No way in hell will I go out with that stupid bastard!"

"Wait. You're mad at him?"

"Is it obvious?!"

"Okay. Dang," She rolled her eyes. "want a nectar? You look stressed."

I handed her my nectar, aka soy sauce. I laughed evilly inside my head.

"Thanks." She drank the soy sauce and immediately spit it back out!

I laughed out loud "HAHAHA! OH MY..OH MY GODS! AHH! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!"

Her face was priceless. It looked like she just ate a dead lizard. She ran for the water fountain just 5 ft. behind us and came back.

"What was that?!" She slapped my back. Ouch!

"Soy... soy sauce!" I was still out of breath.

"Soy sauce?! I can't believe you!" She grabbed her backpack and ran into someone. He was tall and muscular. He must be new because I've never seen him since now. I felt a pang of jealousy inside me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And then she ran off to the direction of Thalia's pine tree. I was about to catch up to her and apologize when I heard Percy and Annabeth calling my name.

"Hey. We got the map. Chiron is busy working on something but he said we're good to go." Annabeth said.

"Where's Katie?" Percy asked.

"I think she's already waiting outside." I answered.

"K. Come on." We found Katie waiting by the pine tree.

"Katie!" Annabeth called.

"Hey, Annabeth and Percy. Let's go. The taxi's waiting for us." I was annoyed that she didn't say my name. But I guess she was still mad.

We entered the taxi and I sat next to Katie. Annabeth unrolled the map to see our first destination. I leaned in to see the map that showed the whole North America. The letters slowly appeared in Greek. It said: Θάλασσα κόσμο. Which meant SeaWorld in english. The letters were located in Florida.

"SeaWorld Orlando." Percy said. "I've always wanted to go there."

"You're such a kid Percy." Annabeth teased. Percy rolled his eyes.

"But we need to get there fast. We can't take a taxi from New York to Florida." I reasoned. "And I know how..."

They all looked at me like they knew what I was going to do. Finally, Katie spoke up, "Good thinking Travis." She turned to the driver, "um, you can drop us off at Porsche."

I told Katie, Annabeth and Percy to wait at an alley where I would pick them up. Right where I was standing was a line of sports car waiting to be stolen. I looked for a 4 seater car, of course, so I decided to steal the shiny navy blue Panamera Turbo S. I took a small pin from my pocket and tried to open the door. I managed to start the car by hot wiring and immediately got out of there before the police arrived. No one seemed to notice that I stole the car though, except the two guards who were standing by the store entrance but they were both too fat to run and bust me. I headed to the alley where my friends were waiting.

"Come on, guys!" I yelled through the windows. They all looked stunned but it was either because I was awesome at stealing or because of the car.

"Nice one, Travis." Annabeth smiled.

"H-hey, can I please drive?" Percy begged.

"Okay whatever." I got out of the car.

"Yeah, baby!" Percy shrieked. Annabeth sat in the front with Percy, so Katie and I were sitting in the back, not talking. Thanks to Annabeth for playing One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_ to break the silence. I was stunned to know that my dear Katie could sing!

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," Annabeth and Katie sang, "the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."

After the song was over Percy and I clapped. "Is that song for me, huh my dear Katie?"

"Hell no. And I'm not your dear Katie."

"But don't I light up your world? And I know that the way I flip my hair gets you overwhelmed, yeah?" I smirked. She ignored me but I heard her murmur her regret of letting me come with her. Percy and Annabeth were both laughing at us.

"You guys are so cute together. You two should be flirting, not fighting." Percy teased.

"PERCY!" Katie yelled and he raised his hands in surrender.

After only 3 hours of driving, we finally decided to check in some hotel in Pennsylvania. Percy just had to get a room with only 2 beds and Annabeth had to be in the same bed as Percy!

"Guys, Annabeth and I are gonna go night swimming. Come with us?" Percy invited.

"Nah thanks." Katie said.

"Me too. I'm gonna watch t.v." I said. Percy and Annabeth exited out the door, leaving Katie and I alone. I sat on the couch and tried to grab the remote, but Katie snatched it first.

"Oh no. Give me the remote, Kates." I grinned.

"And why is that? I had it first." She glared at me.

"Because if you don't-"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you." She gulped and her eyes widened.

"You can't kiss me. I'm not letting-"

Before I let her finish, I stood up and kissed her. I wrapped my arms in her waist. I've been dreaming for this for years! It felt like heaven. But instead of pulling away, she pulled me in closer. I had a feeling she was enjoying this. After about a minute, she finally pulled away and slapped me hard.

"What was that for?" I complained.

"For kissing me!"

"But you kissed me back!"

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if you hadn't kissed me in the first place!"

"How's it my fault? And besides, I warned you."

"Ugh. Forget this. Forget that we kissed."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like you okay!" O. M. G. Please tell me I didn't just say that!

"What?!"

"I like you!" I repeated. Kill. Me. Now.

"What?!"

"Forget it." I sighed and walked to our bed. I was hurt but I didn't know why. I was expecting that she would feel the same way as I did but I think I was wrong. I just closed my eyes but before I could fall asleep, I felt someone laying next to me, "I like you too." The only one here that would say that was Katie Gardner.

* * *

**New characters:**

**Austin: Steven R. McQueen**

**Random guy: Beau Mirchoff**


	3. We visit SeaWorld

-Katie's POV-

"Because I like you okay!" Travis confessed. I can't believe it. Travis Stoll, the ridiculously cute boy from Hermes cabin likes me? I didn't know how to react or feel. But I still needed to make sure that I heard him right.

"What?" I asked.

"I like you!" Travis repeated.

"What?" I asked again. It was difficult to take in what he said.

"Forget it." Travis laid down to our bed and closed his eyes. If he really liked me, then why did he keep doing stupid pranks to me and my cabin? Why can't he just ask me out? He looked really hurt and I felt bad. So I just laid down next to him.

"I like you too." I said. I was sure that I had positive feelings for him too. But I wasn't sure if they were real. Back when we were 8, he used to be really nice to me. We always hung out together and had each other's backs every time we were in danger. In fact, I was secretly in love with him. That all lasted when he pulled his first mean prank to me. I was full of anger and rage so I threw harsh words at him. All those feelings that I had for him were slowly turning into hate every time he pulled a prank. But now? I think it was all coming back. A little. :)

"Good morning Katie kates!" Travis opened the windows and the sunlight burnt my eyes. Why was he acting cheerful like this? He acted like nothing happened last night. Yet I was thankful because things wouldn't be so awkward between us.

"Morning." I replied. I looked around and saw no one but Travis.

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?" I asked curiously.

"Eating breakfast at the hotel cafeteria. I'm just waiting for you to wake up. I didn't know you wake up so late." Travis said. I had trouble sleeping last night thinking about Travis himself. But I didn't want him to think that.

"Yes, and I was also tired."

"K then let's go eat!" Travis said. I followed him to the hotel cafeteria. I ordered cereal for breakfast, of course, and Travis ordered pancakes. We sat at a table close to Annabeth and Percy's.

"Hey, guys. Good morning!" Annabeth and Percy greeted.

"Morning!" Travis and I said.

We started munching our food. Wow their cereal tasted good!

"So." Travis started.

"So." I tried to smile.

"Listen, about what I said last night-"

"It was all nothing, Travis. I know you didn't mean it. Let's forget about it okay?" I cut him off. I shouldn't have said that! But he just nodded. We finished our food and we took a shower when got back to our room.

"Ready, guys?" Annabeth asked.

"Ready." I said. We walked down the stairs and took off.

After 10 hours of traveling, we finally arrived there. Even though SeaWorld was closed, we still broke in to search for the pearl. We tried to be sneaky and not be caught. We surveyed the area for minutes, which seemed like hours because it was hard to avoid the cameras and security. It was easy for Annabeth, because she had her invisible hat on. The rest of us had to stick to the walls and wear a black suit that Travis stole from some store in Pennsylvania because he knew we will need it.

"Guys! Come over here. I think I just saw the pearl." Travis whispered loudly and it instantly caught all of our attention.

"Where?" I asked.

"Right there!" He pointed at the blue-as-ocean pearl. It was steadily sitting on a small gray pillow and locked in a square glass. The problem was: the glass that contained the pearl was locked in a snake's aquarium.

"I'll get it!" Percy volunteered but before Annabeth could protest, Percy uncapped his sword, Riptide and broke the glass. He then cut off the snake's head and grabbed the square glass that had the pearl. Percy broke the thin glass with his elbows and took the pearl.

"Yeah. I'm so aweeeesooomee!" Percy bragged.

"Yeah. Wait till some monster stops us." Travis said.

"Alright let's go before we get killed by a monster." I said.

It was weird that no monster got in our way. We just ran into some security guards and we all thought they were monsters. So Percy and Travis pulled out their sword, Annabeth got her knife ready and I? I just concentrated on the plants, about to tell them to attack. Yup, lame right?

_Katherine Gardner! Plants are not lame! _A weak voice in my mind said. I had a feeling it was my mom. Even though she was weak, she still managed to scold me.

_Sorry mom! _I thought. _But we're going to save you!_

_I will wait for you. I'm losing my powers. Save me... _I cried mentally. But listening to her voice gained me confidence and strength.

"Really, kids? A stick?" The two guards said who looked too young to be security guards. About 18 or 19. That's when we figured out they weren't monsters, but mortals.

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized, "but we really gotta go! Bye!"

We tried to run past them but the two young guards caught our arms and held us back.

"Where do you think you're all going? This ugly dude over here broke the snake's aquarium and killed the snake!" The first guard looked at Percy with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Hey! Don't you call my boyfriend that! He looks better than you. You look like f***ing Squidward!" Annabeth protested. Percy smiled and winked at her. Oh Percy.

The guard growled but before he could do something, the second guard said, "Looking pretty there, miss." He winked at me. I just looked at him disgustingly.

"Hey!" Travis punched the guard in the stomach carelessly who was holding me and beat him up. I blushed. Since when did Travis cared about me like this? Yeah, like 9 years ago when we were eight. Percy controlled the water to bring the guards to the pool and drown them. We ran as fast as we can to our car and drove away.

When SeaWorld was already out of sight, we began to giggle.

"Nice job guys. One down, four more to go!" Annabeth squealed.

I smiled. "Where to next?"

Annabeth took the map from her small pink and grey backpack. It took her a minute to decipher it.

"Navy Pier, Chicago, IL." She announced.

We all sighed. "Hey, maybe we can spend the night at my house." I suggested.

"Where's your house at?" Annabeth asked.

"In Georgia." I answered.

"Great. Address?" Annabeth turned on the GPS that was attached on the dashboard. I told her my address as she typed it. Honestly, it was fun hanging out with Percy, Annabeth and especially Travis. We laugh every time Travis told us one of his best pranks, like how he'd tried to paint Chiron's fur pink that won't come off for a whole week. As we hung out, I told them that my mother talked to me.

"She just spoke to me when I thought that controlling plants was lame. And then-" I was cut off by Travis who held back his laugh but failed.

"Shut up!" I glared at him. Annabeth and Percy looked at both of us admiringly. Ugh, they need to stop looking at us like that. I continued, "And then she said she's waiting for us and losing her powers. We have to save her as soon as possible."

They all exchanged glances.

"Sorry." Travis apologized.

"Wow. You? Sorry?" I teased. Travis rolled his eyes. Then he rested his head on my lap.

"What're you doing?" I blushed.

"I'm sleepy."

"Uhhm, me too. How am I suppose to sleep?" I fake smiled, making it obvious.

"Oh, right!" Travis got up. He put his hand on my head and made me lean on his shoulders. I didn't complain because I was already too tired. He also rested his head on mine and I closed my eyes.

(4 hours later)

Travis was shaking my shoulders softly trying to wake me up.

"Katie we're here." He said. I checked my watch and it was about 11:30 p.m when we got there. I was too excited that I literally hugged Travis. We both turned tomato red and pulled away. Percy and Annabeth was already knocking on the house door. After about a minute of waiting, James, my dad finally opened the door. He was shocked by my presence. I hugged him tightly for a long time and we finally pulled away, the grin on his face not leaving.

"Katie-bear!" He cried. His piercing blue eyes looked at me happily. He was buff and tall and had brown hair. He wore a black polo shirt and jeans.

"Dad! I missed you! It's been 2 years!"

"Me too! Come on in!" He smiled sweetly at my friends and welcomed them.

"Honey! What's going on?" Lisa said in a high-pitched tone, walking out of the kitchen to see what was happening. Lisa was my step-mother. I liked her. She was nice and pretty. She had a long, straight bronze hair that was always tied up in a bun. She was tall, about 5'7. Just as tall as I was.

"Oh my gosh! Katie! Come here!" She pulled me in for a hug warm hug.

"Hey, Lisa! How are you?" I asked.

"Great!" She replied.

"Um, dad, Lisa, these are my friends, Annabeth, Percy and Travis." I introduced my friends.

They greeted each other and shared a giggle. Lisa led us to the couch and offered us some lemonade but we refused.

"What brings you here, Katie-bear?" My dad asked.

"Oh. We're just visiting, dad," I informed. I saw my dad's expression turning into sadness. "we're only spending the night here because we're working on a quest."

"Oh." was all my dad said.

"And I've been wanting to see you again!" I added. His warm smile came back.

Lisa smiled at me and Travis, "Your boyfriend is cute, Katie."

"Thank you." Travis said before I could protest. I gave him my best death glare. I was about to tell them that Travis was only my friend but...

"MOM! Have you seen my grey tank tops?" Emma, my step-sister. To be really honest, she was a slut. Emma always had someone to make out with every time our parents were not home. She had a straight brown hair, like mine and had hazel eyes. She was the same age as me and I had a feeling that she will hit on my Travis. I mean Travis. Emma and I had an okay relationship. She was just moody. And I hate her slutty side! She was also adopted, and so was her step-brother, Eric. But Eric was probably out partying right now and he was just as nice and sweet as Lisa.

"Katie? Hello! What are you doing here?" Emma greeted joyfully.

"Just visiting!" I said. Uh-oh. Her eyes seemed to be wandering Travis's body. She walked over to Travis and put her hand on his chest.

"Hey there, cutie." Emma flirted. I held back myself of wanting to bitch slap her. I was boiling inside. Travis's hand found mine and held it.

"Um, I have a girlfriend." Travis said. I felt my cheeks burning red. I was? No. I think he was just trying to get away from Emma. Plus, Travis had a girlfriend back at camp, and she was Drew.

"Emma. Back off. That's Katie's boyfriend!" My dad warned. Emma groaned and walked back to her room.

"Well. I think it's time for you guys to sleep now." My dad said.

"G'night dad and Lisa." I gave them both a good-night kiss on the cheeks before they go to their room. When it was just me and my friends, Annabeth and Percy giggled.

"Katie's your girlfriend now, Travis? Last time I checked, you both are trying to kill each other with looks." Percy teased and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Percy and Annabeth. I just said that so that Emma girl won't do anything to me." Travis said. Aw. How I wish we were not pretending to be in a fake boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Um-scratch that! I absolutely do not have any feelings for Travis! Really! :(

"So where do you guys want to sleep? We have an extra room for guests upstairs." I offered.

"We'll take that." Percy called. Annabeth grinned at Percy. And there was a message in it. Travis and I both smirked at them and I guided them to their rooms upstairs.

"Thanks, Katie. We'll take it from here." Annabeth said. Then I turned to Travis. Oh, I totally forgot about him.

"Oh my gods, yes. Sorry, I forgot. Where do you want to sleep?" I asked.

"Where can I?" Travis shrugged.

"Um... Is it okay if you sleep on the couch? Don't worry our couch is comfy." I said shyly.

"Wow. You'll let your friend sleep on a couch? Meanie." Travis complained.

"Well, it's the only place available for you! And I'm not mean!" I shouted.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch."

I rolled my eyes and supplied him every thing he needed. When I was in my bedroom, I laid down on my bed, and remembered about Emma. What if she approached Travis and do something I won't like? And what if she tries to kiss him? But I wasn't jealous. I was just trying to help Travis with his Emma problem. So I decided to join him watch the television to keep him away from Emma.

"I can't sleep. Mind if I join you?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. 'course not." Travis answered quickly. He sat up and tapped the couch, gesturing me to sit beside him.

"What you watching?"

"Doctor who."

"Who?"

"Doctor who." He repeated.

"I don't know. Who's the doctor?"

"Katie. The title of the show I'm watching is called 'Doctor who.'" He rolled his eyes. Oh my gods, I'm so stupid! I thought he was asking who the doctor was. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh," I said quietly and squirmed in my seat. He chuckled. "I don't want to watch that show. Turn it to The Vampire Diaries! It's recorded. I missed that show. Please?"

"Fine." Then he searched for the show and played it.

"I'm so team delena." I stated.

"No! Stelena!" He disapproved.

"Delena!" Our faces move in closer to each other every time we told the better couple until our noses touched. He grinned. I pushed his face with my palm.

"Y'know what, I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired." I said and he shrugged. As I was heading to my room, I saw Emma walking out her room. Oh no. I can't go back to Travis now or I would have looked desperate.

"Hi, Katie. Going to sleep?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Good night, Emma."

"G'night!" She grinned.

When I got to my room, I couldn't help thinking about Travis. What if Emma forced him to make out with her? Ugh, stupid thoughts. I pushed the thought of Emma and Travis out of my mind, then I tried to find a song that matched with my mood so I played Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_ and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Just so you guys know that I read all of the reviews and tried my best to follow your opinion. And this is the result.**

**New characters:**

**James- Patrick Dempsey**

**Lisa- Amy Adams**

**Emma: Shailene Woodley**

**Eric: Ross Lynch**

**1st guard: Matthew Fahey**

**2nd guard: Lucas Till**

**Drew: Shay Mitchell**


	4. The Aphrodite girl

-Travis's POV-

While my eyes were glued on the t.v. watching Damon finally kiss Elena, which I was very angry about, I heard footsteps behind me. I touched my gold finger ring with my other hand, ready to pull it out of my finger so it will transform into my silver sword that I called the T-sword.

"Hey, Travis." I heard a sweet voice called from behind. I turned around to see who it was, but then it was worse than I expected. It was Emma.

"Oh. Hi. Emma, right?" I tried to sound like I was interested in talking to her.

"Yeah." She stepped closer to me, but I took a step closer back.

She chuckled, "I'm not gonna hit on you anymore."

"Oh. He he." I smiled in relief.

"So," She sat beside me. "Why aren't you and Katie real couples."

"Um, yeah we are." I lied. How did she know?

She sighed, "You don't have to pretend anymore. I heard you guys' conversation. And I don't flirt with people who likes other girls."

"What are you trying to say?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that you like my sister, Katie."

"What?! I don't have a crush on your sister. She hates me."

"Hmm.. I think you do. I heard a lot about you. Katie mentioned you once to me and she said you love to prank her a lot. I really don't know why I have a feeling that you guys like each other but... Tell me, do you like her? Because if you do then I can help you!" She said. If she was a demigod, she would have been the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I knew it!" She clapped excitedly.

"I said maybe."

She rolled her eyes and squirmed in her seat, "Okay, so this is the plan."

-Katie's POV-

I woke up hearing _You Da One _by Rihanna. Why did that song affect me so much?

_You the one that I dream about all day_

_You the one that I think about always_

_You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!_

_My love is your love, your love is my love_

I dream about a certain son of I'm not telling you who.

_Baby, I love you, I need you here_

_With me all the time_

_Baby we meant to be_

_You got me, smiling all the time_

Yes, he got me smiling all the time, even though he was very irritating, very obnoxious, very annoying, very stupid, very cocky, very unpleasant, but very cute. Okay I guess you already who I was talking about.

_'Cause you know how to give me that_

_You know how to pull me back_

_When I go runnin', runnin'_

_Tryin' to get away from loving ya_

_You know how to love me hard_

_I won't lie, I'm falling hard_

_Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin' wrong with that_

I checked my alarm clock, but it was only 6 in the morning. My family usually woke up around 7am. I took a quick shower and dressed in my daily clothes. I wore my grey skinny jeans and a thin black sweater to cover my green tank top, and a green converse. I put my hair up in a messy bun and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As I was passing the living room, my heart sank. There I saw Travis and Emma sleeping together. Her head was comfortably resting on Travis's chest and her arms were hugging Travis's body. Oh gods, what do I do? Do I wake them up and slap Emma in the face because I was Travis's girlfriend? I mean 'fake girlfriend'? I just stared at them not knowing what do. I hid behind the walls when I thought Emma was about to wake up. She moaned and shook Travis to wake him up.

"Wake up! Katie might see us." She slapped him softly in the face repeatedly.

"Wh-what the ffff-hell! Get off of me!" Travis woke then pushed Emma and she fell from the couch. I bit my tongue so hard to keep myself from laughing.

"Why were you cuddling with me?" Travis asked, shocked. Wait. He didn't know?

"You know you liked it so shut up!"

"You're crazy! I like Katie, not you!" Travis liked who? Me? Oh my gods! YES! I found it the perfect time to cut in.

"Travis? Emma?" I acted like I didn't see anything.

Emma stood up and got the hair out of her face then walked away, growling.

"Travis mighty Stoll, likes me?" I laughed out loud and pulled my iPhone out. I barely used it because it attracted monsters. I mostly used it for games only.

"I should post that on my Halfbook wall! Hold up! Travis Stoll, the #1 prankster in the camp, just admitted that he likes me lol! No kidding!" I read.

-Travis's POV-

Wow. She was very pretty. The way her brown hair shone brightly when the sun light hits it, and her piercing green-as-a-leaf eyes were very visible. Wait! Oh my gods she was updating her Halfbook status! I snapped back to reality and realized that she was telling the whole Camp that I liked her. Uh-oh. Plan gone wrong.

"2 likes in less than 5 seconds!" Katie announced. I tried to snatch her phone away from her but she ran to her dad's room screaming like a 5-year-old.

"KATIE!" I shouted. She stuck her tongue out before entering her dad's room and locked the door. I ran to Emma's room and told her that our plan failed.

"But she was supposed to kiss you and admit her true feelings!" Emma said.

"I know! You have to help me! She posted it in her Halfbook wall!"

"Halfbook wall?" She questioned.

"I mean facebook wall! Come on!"

"Wait! I can't just go with you! Remember you're fake mad at me!" She reminded me. I face-palmed.

"What now?" I asked.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

-Katie's POV-

Right after I entered my dad's room, I transformed from a cocky Katie to a shocked Katie. I know seemed like I didn't care that Travis liked me, but deep down my heart was jumping up and down in excitement. I was grinning like a maniac.

"Katie? Why are you in our room?" Lisa asked gently as she got up from bed.

"Oh. I... I was just about to wake you guys up." I wiped off my grin.

"Oh. I'll go prepare our breakfast in a minute." She smiled. I smiled back then exited out their room. I was relieved that Travis wasn't around. I speed walked to my room and found Emma sitting on my bed. She looked like she was waiting for me.

"Katie! Katie! I need to tell you something!" She jumped up and down.

"What? That you slept with Travis? I already know."

"No! Since our plan failed, I'm just gonna tell you the truth."

"Huh? I don't understand." I asked confused.

"Okay, so Travis and I were planning to make you jealous. Because he likes you. To clear everything out, you should know that we didn't really sleep together. So the plan was Travis and I needed to look like we slept together, then Travis pushes me away from him saying that I was crazy and he likes you. And the goal was to make you admit that you like him back! It was all an act. But we failed! But Katie, I know you like him too. Make a move, girl!" She explained.

"I don't have feelings for him, okay?! Gosh!" But I did. A little. I wasn't sure!

She shook her head then walked away leaving me baffled.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lisa yelled from the kitchen.

-Travis's POV-

Honestly, I didn't really care if the whole camp knew about how I felt about Katie, because most of them already did. It was just Katie who didn't. Maybe I should just leave her alone, because the way she acted when I told Emma I liked Katie, didn't seem like she had feelings for me too. I heard Katie's stepmom yelling that breakfast was ready.

I sat down next to Katie and Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other while holding hands. I was confused about how Emma looked at Katie. Did she tell her already? Please tell me no.

"So, Katie. It's too bad Eric's not here. He's having a sleep over at his friend's house." Mr. Gardner said. Katie smiled.

"So. What time are you kids leaving for Chicago?" Lisa asked.

"Right after breakfast." Katie answered sadly.

"Why so early?" Katie's dad complained.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gardner but we really need to get going." Percy said. Mr. Gardner nodded. After we finished eating, we got ready to leave.

"C'mon guys." Annabeth said. Katie hugged Mr. Gardner and Lisa for about 5 minutes and waved at Emma. When I opened the door, my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me was a tall woman with beautiful pink/purple eyes who looked like she was in her early 20s, and her shiny black hair was french braided to the sides. She wore a velvet dress and high heels. I bowed.

"No need to, son of Hermes," Aphrodite said. "I'm here to talk to my daughter, Emma."

I was silent for a minute. Emma was an Aphrodite girl? I knew it! That's why she was very good at love stuff and reading emotions, "Yes, she's inside."

I stepped aside and she came in. All of them looked at Aphrodite in shock.

"Hello, my daughter." She looked at Emma.

"Me?" She pointed at herself with her thumb.

"Yes. Would you mind if I borrow her for a second?" Aphrodite turned to Emma's step parents.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Lisa asked.

"I'm goddess Aphrodite." Aphrodite smiled warmly.

"Oh." Lisa was stunned for a minute. Emma followed Aphrodite outside.

"Did what just happened, just happened?" Mr. Gardner stared at the door, and turned to us.

"Yes. It is likely that Emma will be sent to the camp, Mr. and Mrs. Gardner because she is the daughter of Aphrodite. She isn't safe in the mortal world." Annabeth affirmed. Emma's step-parents frowned. We sat in silence for about 30 minutes until Aphrodite and Emma entered the room.

"I'm going to send her to camp immediately. I explained everything to Emma. You, my two most favorite couples, go save Demeter!" She said. Emma went to her room and packed her stuff. Katie gave me a disgusted look, and I smirked. Emma came back out after 15 minutes.

"Bye dad, mom." Emma pulled her step-parents into a bear hug. As the rest of us were waiting for them to say farewell, Aphrodite mentioned 'tratie.'

"It's my mission. Since I'm done with percabeth," Percy and Annabeth looked at each other nervously, "I'm getting 'tratie' together. Aren't you two just so cute?!"

"But I hate him!" Katie said, and it hurt me. Gods, she needed to be careful with other people's feelings.

"That's how most great love stories starts! Travis is either best for you or worst. Just like Damon to Elena, right?" Aphrodite said in a cheery tone. With that, she said goodbye to all of us and walked out the door. Emma gave Katie an innocent hug and followed her mother.

"I guess we're going too." Katie said. Her dad nearly sobbed.

"Aw, come here dad." She hugged her dad, and then Lisa.

Percy, Annabeth and I said our goodbyes to Katie's parents and headed outside.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"Me?" Annabeth raised her hand. Percy and I laughed. She looked really irritated.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just not the person who I expected to want to drive 14 hours to Chicago."

"Sureee. And I''m not, one of you will switch with me when I get tired."

"Sorry, but I already drove last time." Percy mentioned.

"Can't. I'm gonna sleep. And Katie can't drive."

"You guys are so mean!" Annabeth gasped. We chuckled and got in the car. Soon, Katie was walking towards us with a red face. She obviously cried.

"You okay?" I asked her with a concerned face.

"Yeah. I'm sad."

"Want a hug?"

"No! I don't want a hug, especially from you." She said. I was seriously hurt... Again. I hid it by looking away so nobody could see my disappointed/embarrassed face. I didn't even do anything wrong but she was acting like this.

"Actually, I do." Katie changed her mind, then hugged me. She put her head on my chest, her hands wrapped around me, and closed her eyes. My heart sank and I almost had a heart attack. I couldn't help but enjoy this moment so I hugged her back. Before falling into a nap with Katie, I heard Percy said, "Next stop, Navy Pier, Chicago, IL."

* * *

**Answer to 'Bugged out': How can Hades kidnap Demeter? Hades didn't kidnap Demeter from Olympus. She visited her daughter, Persephone because it was her daughter's birthday. Hades probably has a reason why she 'kept' Demeter down there. And I guess Demeter can't fight it because there are no plants in the Underworld. :D**

**Answer to 'Update': yup, by the time i reach my goal I write another chapter right away. It usually takes me 5 days to write a single chapter :)**

**New characters:**

**Aphrodite: Megan Fox**


	5. Blue Gatorade

-Katie's POV-

So there I was resting on Travis's chest. I've been on the same position for what. 3 hours? 4? Maybe it was just my ADHD. Travis's chest was very comfortable and there was no way I would let go of it. I bet Travis thinks I was drifted off to sleep but I was only sitting there thinking if my mom was okay... Okay well, partially. I was also thinking if Travis really liked me. I heard Travis's heartbeat pump faster every second so I assumed he was awake.

"Travis?" I called.

"Yeah?" He replied in a husky voice.

"I still hate you." I muttered.

He chortled, "Is that your other way of saying 'I still love you' to me?"

"You wish. You're the one who likes me." I pushed him away from me.

Travis laughed out loud, "Me? No."

"And what's the 'You're crazy! I like Katie, not you!' about?" I mimicked his tone when he was having a fight with Emma this morning.

His eyes widened.

"And Emma telling me you guys's plan?" I giggled. His face was looking clearly embarrassed but then it switched back to his smirking face.

"No need to deny, Kitty. I know you had a dream about me even before we started this quest. And you told me that you like me back when we were at the hotel."

"What dream?!" I asked irritably, "and I never said anything like that!"

"Oh you know, you and me, kissing on the beach?

I growled, "Miranda."

He snickered, "Oh, so it's all true."

"That meant nothing!" I defended.

"Mhm. Here try this. You need to refresh." Travis pulled out something from his grey JanSport backpack. He held a bottle filled with blue liquid.

"What's that?" I asked skeptically.

"It's just gatorade. It's only a mortal's drink, don't worry." He said in a somewhat innocent way. I believed him, but it was a huge mistake. Just when I opened the cap, blue water splashed all over my face. I heard Travis laughing so hard. I was almost drowning but thankfully, the blue liquid stopped bursting out and gave me time to breath. Then suddenly, the car stopped, making my face hit the driver's head rest. I almost broke my nose. This couldn't get worse!

"TRAVIS STOLL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey, what up? Why did we stop Perce?" Travis nonchalantly asked, ignoring me. I grabbed him by his shirt making our faces an inch close.

"Hey, Gard-" I punched him. Hard. In the face. It even made the smack sound like in the movies.

"OW!" He groaned.

"Guys, guys! Stop fighting. Travis, your dad's here." Annabeth said. Oh my gods! I just punched Travis Stoll in front of his father. Why? Was I really that unlucky?

I was the first one to get out of the car. Blue liquid dripping down my body. I was certain that my face looked sticky and messy, since I got hit by an exploding Gatorade.

"I'm sorry Lord Hermes. I didn't mean to punch your son. He was just really irritating and-"

"It's okay, miss_ goody two-shoes_," He said in a joking manner and made air quotes around 'goody two shoes.' I've only known him for less than 5 seconds but he was already starting to get on my nerves too. Hermes had blue eyes, and salt-and-pepper hair. He was wearing blue jogging clothes and held a caduceus.

I gasped. Percy, Annabeth, and Travis followed me. Travis was silent and wore a poker face.

"Hello, son." Hermes said indifferently.

"Dad," He whispered. This was the first time Travis and Hermes met, "why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you this." Hermes pointed at a car behind him. It was a regular black toyota car. Nothing special.

"Um, no thanks. We got a Po- woah!" I tried to reject, but the car magically spread wings on the sides. The wheels also grew tiny flaps.

There was a collection of 'cool' 'wow' and 'awesome.'

"Thanks, dad." Travis smiled.

"All for you," Hermes said. "and... before you leave, can I talk to Travis privately for a second?"

It was our cue to leave. We nodded our goodbyes and got in the flying car.

"I'm driving." Percy said.

"Hey, I thought I was driving! And you kept complaining that you already drove last time!" Annabeth argued.

"But I-"

"Okay, fine! I don't want to argue with a seaweed brain." Annabeth gave up.

"Hey, don't be mad." Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth. They kissed for a minute and me standing there watching them do it was pretty awkward. I looked back to Travis and Hermes who was just pulling away from a hug. Hermes winked at me and ran away.

"Oh hey, Kweety," Travis caught me looking at him and walked up to me. "my nose still hurts. And you look blue..."

"Don't _hey _me!" I shouted furiously. Travis smirked.

"Ayo Percy! Time to drive now!" He interrupted. The couple separated.

We took off roughly. I thought we were going to crash because the car flipped 5 times in the air.

"PERCY WHAT THE HELL!" Annabeth screamed terrifyingly. I bumped my head on the roof while Travis was laughing hysterically. He didn't even look frightened that Percy was driving us crazy. He was all calm and steady.

"Sorry!" Percy apologized. After a few minutes, Percy finally got used to it and learned the controls. I couldn't blame him. Just looking at the controls made my head giddy.

"That was... fun?" Travis suggested.

"I know right. I totally knew how to control this car. I just want the ride to be enjoyable." Percy boasted.

"Yeah..right..." I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

Mortals didn't even take a notice of the flying car. Perhaps they thought it was just a bird or something that flew, unless someone could see through the Mist and freak out about it. I was impressed that we got to Chicago within only 5 hours. If we were driving a regular car, it would take 14 hours of traveling from Georgia to Illinois. Percy landed the car swiftly in a large empty field. It was about 6 pm but the weather was cold and windy. I was only wearing a green tank-top and jeans because my sweater was sticky and stained with blue gatorade. Ugh, I swear someday Travis will find himself locked in a coffin buried 50 feet underground.

"I'mmmm coollddd-h..." I shivered.

"Katie, here." Travis handed over his jacket to me.

"Thiis is your faultt." I put his black leather jacket on.

"How is it my fault that you're only wearing a tank-top on and a jacket and didn't bring extra clothes?" Travis was now only wearing a plain red t-shirt. His tanned arm muscles were squeezed into the short sleeves. His 6 pack abs was also visible through his shirt. I admit, he was smoking hot! His short curly hair was messy, which made him even look hotter. Travis was about 5 inches taller than me and I was only 5'7, so he was a 6 footer. Travis waved his hand in front of my face and I realized I was staring at him.

I shook my head, "Um.. there's just a dog behind you."

He looked outside the window. What an idiot I was. There wasn't even a dog behind him.

"There's no dog," He smirked, "you were staring at my body."

"No I wasn't!" I denied.

"Yea, you were. Oh you're gonna get a slap from Drew if she knew you were staring her boyfriend's body."

I totally forgot that he got Drew as a girlfriend, but I bet they won't last long. Drew never had a long-term relationship. Almost every week she had a different boyfriend. But Drew and Travis were already dating for 2 months, which got me worried. Yes, worried.

"Oh you're gonna get a slap from Drew if I told her that you like me and even kissed me. And oh, what if Emma tells her back at camp? Tsk, tsk." I shot back.

"You're good. But I don't care if Emma tells her 'cause we broke up. I was just playing with you when I said that." He stuck his tongue out and I blushed.

"And why did you break up with her after I let you come with me? So you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked. Part of me was hoping that he says yes. Alright something was definitely wrong with me.

"If you want to be." He said.

"You know, Stoll, getting in a relationship isn't a joke, you can't just ask anyone to be your girlfriend without having any feelings for them."

"Wow. You're cheesy Katie," Travis teased, "wait... That rhymes. cheesy and Katie."

"You are so stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"What? It does." He said. We barely knew that Annabeth and Percy were already waiting in line at the ticket booth.

"Come on, little boy." I said.

"I'm not a little boy."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, little girl."

Silence.

"What if Pinocchio says 'my nose will grow?'" Travis suddenly said. I couldn't help but laugh at his randomness.

"Never wondered about that." I giggled.

"Hey. Travis." I said.

"Yeah?" Travis responded.

"What if you stick your tongue to that frozen pole."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I crossed my arms. Travis slowly stuck his tongue out and attached it to the frozen pole.

"Oh hy gsh hep hee." I laughed hysterically but I understood what he was trying to say: _Oh my gods help me._

"You deserve... it!" I was now kneeling on the floor out of laughter.

"Hep Kaky my cung ish skuck ick hurtsh!" _Help Katie my tongue is stuck it hurts!_

He looked so helpless and I felt sympathy so I pulled out my water bottle and showered it over his tongue.

"Ah!" Travis wailed. "my tongue is numb and swollen!"

"You shouldn't have done that." I said, still trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Why did you make me do that?" Travis rubbed his tongue. I felt gratified for once.

"Travis, Katie, we bought you tickets!" Annabeth yelled from 30 ft. away.

The place was large and filled with a bunch of people. There was a ferris wheel that stood out which was 150 ft high. There were also different kinds of booths and rides.

"Now how are we gonna find the pearl in this place?" Annabeth grumbled.

"Let's separate," Percy said. "Me and Annabeth, Travis and Katie."

Before I could protest, Percy and Annabeth were already walking away. Travis grabbed my wrist with his cold hands and dragged me towards the ferris wheel.

"I'm not riding that." I held myself back and pushed his hands away but his grip was too tight.

"Why not? It's gonna be fun." We were now waiting in a short line.

"Demeter kids are afraid of heights!"

"But I'm here and you need to at least experience riding a ferris wheel. You're so boring. Come on!" Travis said.

"I don't care I'm going back to Percy and Annabeth, bye!"

"Too late." Travis pulled me back and pushed me with him to the ride and he sat me down. I tried to escape but the man who operated the ride closed the gates.

"Travis!" I buried my face in his chest. Eventually, the ride started.

"Katie you've fight monsters before, and now you're going to cry about this?" He laughed.

"Shut your mouth." I exclaimed, my voice muffled.

"Katie, look I can see Percy and Annabeth." I slowly detached my face to his shirt and looked down.

"Where?"

"I lied. But see, it's nice."

"Y-yeah it's.. n-nice." I stammered. It was true.

I almost felt disappointed that the ride was going to end soon. But I caught something glimmering in the middle of the ferris wheel when I looked up.

"Hey, Travis... You think, that's the pearl?"

"Where?"

"Up there." I pointed at the twinkling blue pearl.

Travis grinned and high-five me.

"How are we supposed to get that?"

"Flying car," Travis said, "Or, I can use my flying shoes." He dug into his backpack to find the magical shoes. It looked like a black ordinary converse but it had wings affixed on the heels. Travis immediately put it back when the operator opened the gates. I felt relieved when my feet touched the ground but I was also saddened at the same time because I kind of enjoyed the little ride.

"So we stay here until they close then I fly up there to get the pearl. You, Annabeth and Percy will pick me up here to stay away from monsters. Got it, Gardner?"

"Yeah."

"Wait for me over there. I'll IM Percy and Annabeth." He said. Before he went to find a water fountain, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheeks for a second.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Stoll." I whispered in his ear. I saw a grin and a blush plastered on his face in the corner of my eyes as I turned around and walked away. I admit, my stomach felt butterflies even if it was only on the cheek.

* * *

**Hi! Review! :)**

**'Guest': Happy birthday! :) Sorry I was too busy I forgot to update :/**

**'1D Rox': Thanks! But I can't get them together yet cuz if I do then it'd be boring :)**

**'MJ': Uh, Idk how many more chapters but maybe 10 more or 15. But I'm getting really lazy writing this story but I'll try to finish before school year ends and I only get 30 minutes a day to work on this. Haha and I don't know if I can do a funny one shot bc I'm not that good of a comedian. :)**


	6. Late prophecy

-Travis's POV-

"Got it. Thanks Travis. Try the ferris wheel it's really fun." Percy said after I explained to him our plan.

"We did."

"Ah. See you later." Percy waved his hand through the mist, disrupting the signal.

I saw myself smiling at the mirror because Katie thanked me. She never thanked me. It was the first time she said something nice like that to me since we were eight. A lot has changed, really. Her way of saying 'hi'to me now was 'go away'or 'heyy, look there's a door you can exit through that one, bye!' I sauntered to where she was waiting. I found Katie talking to a strange boy. The boy that wore black suit looked like someone famous. Oh gods he _was_ Justin Bieber! So that was why girls were gathering around him. He seemed to take interest on Katie because out of all girls dying to talk to him, he was there sitting beside her and talking. She looked confused. I stepped closer to them to eavesdrop.

"What do you think?" The short kid asked. I knew him because Drew, my ex, kept talking about him non-stop. It was one of the reasons I broke up with her.

"Uhh, I'd really love to but I can't." Katie refused.

"Why not?"

"Sorry. I can't. I gotta go. But thanks." Katie stood up and ran into me. I saw Justin's eyes follow her. He gave me a dangerous glare and looked like he wanted to start a fight. Well he'd be sliced into pieces before he could even touch me.

"Come on, Travis." Katie dragged me away from the crowd.

"What did he want?"

"He was asking, well more like begging, me to play a big role in a music video he's making. But I wasn't even auditioning at all. Weird." She said. I didn't get it. He looked really young, about 16, and was shorter than Katie. Most guys wouldn't want a leading lady that's taller than them.

"Oh. And you chose to hang out with me than spend time with him?" I joked but her face flushed red.

"No you jerk. If I agreed then it's just gonna cause delay and Percy and Annabeth would be mad."

I checked my wristwatch, "We have one more hour."

"Where do you want to go?" She sighed.

"Wanna pull pranks on random people with me?" She thought for a minute.

"Fine."

I taught Katie some pranking tips and tricks and let her chose what prank to pull. First prank we did was super gluing a coin onto the floor and watched a bunch of people try to pick it up but failed, and moved on. Katie lost it when she saw a perverted man checking out the lady who was struggling to pick up the penny. People kept giving up weird looks. I was proud of Katie when she came up with a prank that I've never tried before. In which Katie calls a random number and tells them she was pregnant and they were the father.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father! You can't back out now." She cried then hung up. We did it to several people until we decided to do a different one. We were able to do 5 more harmless pranks until the place closed. But I could tell Katie had so much fun.

"That was... fun. Thanks." She snickered.

"Told you."

"Except when I'm the victim." Her expression turned serious. I laughed at her and she joined me.

Soon, the people began to leave. I sent Katie to Percy and Annabeth who were already waiting in the car. I waited 30 more minutes in the bathroom until the place was completely closed. I put on my flying shoes and focused on the pearl. I heard something clear its voice behind me. I turned around and it was... Justin Bieber? He looked pissed.

"Oh. It's you. Aren't you supposed to be home by now? It's past curfew, little boy." I said cockily, not caring if he was famous or not.

"After I eat you and your friends." He replied. Uh-oh. His body was slowly altering into a nasty looking, oversized bat. A fury. I didn't wait for its complete transformation. I closed my eyes and eventually found myself flying in mid-air. I rose up in the air until I was leveled with the pearl. I briskly grabbed it and searched for the flying car, but it was nowhere to be seen. I placed the pearl in my pocket and flew as fast I can to where I knew we parked the car but the fury pounced on me. After regaining my balance, I pulled out my gold finger ring from my ring finger. By the way, this was a present from my dad, and made specially by Hephaestus. Connor had the same one but his was taken away forever because he did something terrible. Don't ask. Now he was using an ordinary silver sword that most of the campers used. Anyways, my sword made a pitchy sound that made my head tingle before it fully transformed into my T-sword. But before I could charge, the fury spanked me with its wings and I nearly died hitting the floor. Luckily, my flying shoes decided to save me and I stopped 2 feet from the ground.

"My turn, Bieber." I stood up in the air, looking badass, then I lunged at the creature to cut its bloody wings. It let out a loud, screechy sound. The fury, who I think was Alecto hit a car when it fell. I hadn't turned to dust yet, so I approached it and buried my sword down its body. Once the tip of the blade reached the floor, Alecto exploded to a silvery dust.

I heard clapping behind me.

"Impressive, Travis!" Katie cheered. Annabeth whistled and Percy pumped his fist high in the air.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" I protested angrily.

"Sorry but we saw a cotton candy vendor and we were really tempted but I swear it only took a minute and then we came back but we found you swooping down on the fury and here we are but don't worry we bought you a cotton candy here." Annabeth said in one breath and offered the cotton candy.

"W-w-wait. So you were all eating cotton candy while I almost died fighting that stupid fury?" I questioned.

"Pretty much." Percy replied. Annabeth punched his arm.

"Oh my gods. What happened to you, are you okay?" Katie asked worriedly, lifting my right arm and I saw a large cut. It looked like Wolverine scratched it. My jeans also revealed a deep gash on my right leg.

"I don't know how I got that. But who cares, I have the pearl," I claimed, pulling the pearl out of my pocket, "here, Kitty."

"Thanks, Travis. But we have to take care of your wound," Katie said, "Percy and Annabeth, can you pick us up here, I don't think Travis can walk that far."

The couple did as they were told. Katie fed me ambrosia then my cuts started healing within seconds.

"Really, Travis. Thank you." Katie looked me in the eyes. I smiled my response. O.M.G. I realized that her face was inches close from mine. Was she about to kiss me? Yeah, I think so! I could already smell her breath that sent my whole body goosebumps.

"Ehem." Percy faked-clear his throat. The both of us blushed. Katie pushed me and stood up quickly. She noticed she hurt my arm and offered her hand that I gratefully took. _Way to ruin it, Percy_, I thought.

"I'm so tired." I said weakly, closing the passenger door.

"Yup. But I have to say, you were awesome out there." Annabeth acclaimed.

"Can't believe that Bieber was a fury. I gotta tell the Aphrodite girls this when we get back. Hehe can't wait for their reactions." I shook my head, smiling to myself.

"That wasn't the real Justin Bieber. The fury was disguised as him to distract us. Since he's super famous, he thinks it would be hard to reject his offer. But not me." Katie sneered.

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say my dad dated his mom," Katie smirked. I stared at her incredulously. She nodded, "Annabeth, where's the next pearl?"

"Oh, yeah. Russia."

"WHAT?!" Katie's eyes widened in shock.

"Kidding," Annabeth chuckled, "the next pearl's in-"

She was interjected by a rainbow forming in front of her. It was Rachel Iris Messaging us.

"Yes, Rachel?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Where are you all? Why didn't you guys consult me first before leaving? I have the prophecy!" Rachel yelled with annoyance in her voice. I could feel us all tensing up. No one answered so I spoke up.

"Well... Rachel, w-what's the prophecy?" I asked nervously. Her eyes began to shine blue, and green smoke came out of her mouth.

"_Four heroes shall make journey_

_Save the goddess of harvest from evil_

_A son of trickery must demise_

_Though a dove will do a deed."_

Then the mist vanished.

"Um, I must demise? What does demise mean?" I asked confusedly. There wasn't a single noise heard except each other's heartbeats going 200 beats per minute, if that was even possible.

"Travis..." Katie called in a shaky voice. I expected her to roll her eyes and insult me, but she didn't. Instead, water formed in her eyes.

"It means... death." Annabeth finished.

* * *

**BWAHAHA! What do you think? Kill Travis or not? But don't worry.. There's still the last liiiineeee. I wonder what that means... :) Sorry I'm not good at making up prophecies. Haha. x) update is next week, I guess, if I could finish. Need to bring up my grades first though. Kay, bye for now!**


	7. Travis's history

-Katie's POV-

After Annabeth finished my sentence, Percy impulsively stopped the car, as if he also just found out the meaning of 'demise,' being the Seaweed Brain that he was. And Travis must 'demise.' I had mixed feelings about this. I disliked Travis. But I can't lose him. I mean, if he dies, I will live the rest of my boring life with guilt. He came with me only because he wanted to help out and I totally appreciated that. But this quest shouldn't cost his life because that's unfair. Although I think guilt wasn't the only feeling I will get when he's gone. Sadness? Despair? Heartbreak?

"Travis..." I started again. I was in a complete loss of words. I had no idea what to say to him.

"Why don't we go find someplace to stay in." Travis said in a depressed tone, looking down at his hands.

"Wait. It doesn't have to mean you, Travis. It says _a_ son of trickery. It could be any son of Hermes. But if it said _the_, then it sure is you because you're the only son of Hermes here. The last line says a dove will do a deed. Even if you die, maybe a dove can bring you back to life. That could be Aphrodite because a dove is her sacred animal. Do you remember when Aphrodite said 'tratie' is her mission? She won't let you die like that." Annabeth analyzed. Thank you, Annabeth. You gave me a little hope.

Travis was quiet the whole ride. And so were we. We rented a room at some cheap hotel in Chicago. The room had 2 beds so Percy and Annabeth were on the 1st bed and Travis and I were on the 2nd one. We all took turns taking a shower. I waited for Travis to come out for I think 2 hours now. Good thing he was the last one to take a shower. Maybe he was Iris Messaging his loved ones, saying goodbye. My mind was still processing everything that happened in the past few hours. I kept telling myself that this can't be real and there will be no demising that was going to happen. But what if Travis dies? I guarantee that my life wouldn't be the same as it was before. It would feel distressed, dejected and mournful. And I'm not just listing the synonyms of sad. I really _would_ feel that way.

Travis came out after 3 hours and 32 minutes. Yes, I was counting. He was only in his boxers so his 6 pack abs were showing. I just discovered that he had a long scar in his body. I wonder where he got that from.

"Hello?" Travis waved his hand in front of my face to bring me back to reality. I was so lost in his abs that looked photoshopped.

"Oh, um... Can w-we talk outside? And please p-put a shirt on." I stuttered.

I watched Annabeth and Percy doing something at the bottom of the pool as I waited for Travis at the balcony. I couldn't make out what they were doing because they were inside a bubble. I heard the door creak open.

"Hi." Travis said.

"Hi." I replied. There was a long silence and then I spoke, "how are you?"

"Still very cute, very irresistible, very handsome, very attractive-"

"Very full of yourself." I added.

"Very admira-what? I'm not! I'm being truthful."

"Mhm..." I smiled, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that scar on your body from?"

His expression turned glum.

"I-I'm sorry." I panicked a little.

"No. I'll tell you." He took a deep breath, "I got this scar when Connor and I were 7. Ever since my dad left us, our mom fell into a deep depression and started drinking and took drugs. She didn't care about us at all. That's what Aunt Sugar told us. She was the one who took good care of us while our mom was out of her mind. But she died at the age of 38. My mom... She accidentally stabbed her with a knife while defending us from her. Connor started yelling at her for killing Aunt Sugar. Then I saw that she was about to stab Connor, too, so I ran to him and shielded him from the knife. Thanks to our satyr, Billy, who came out of nowhere and held my mom back and it ended up being just a deep cut. I wasn't exactly sure how it all happened, but that's how I recall it. And then my mom was sent to a mental hospital. I haven't heard a thing about her since the incident."

I could've sworn I saw teardrops coming out Travis's eyes. That was horrible. I couldn't believe how much Travis has been through. I thought he was just a regular teenage boy with a normal life who loves to prank innocent Katie Gardner and make senseless, but funny jokes. It had never occurred to me about why he was a year-rounder or what his childhood was like because he spent most of his time bothering and pestering me, and I spent most of my time hating him. I only thought of him as the most aggravating person in the world who had nothing better to do. I should've known. Now I'll miss him more when he's gone. Ugh, don't think like that, Katie.

"I'm really sorry." I felt my eyes hot. The next thing I did was unexpected and embarrassing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. After a second, he started hugging back as well.

"Don't be."

"No. During the Titan War, I blamed you to be Kronos's spy because you're a brother of Luke. You're actually so much better than I thought you were. You didn't join the Titan army even though you hated your dad for leaving you and your mom like that. You weren't like your step-brother. So... forgive me?" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes when I pulled away, waiting for his response.

He grinned, "you're forgiven."

"Am I being dramatic?"

"Hmm... A little, but not really. But yeah you kind of were, but not so much."

I giggled, "That made sense."

I realized the awkward position we were in. My arms were still resting on his neck and his arms in my waist. I pulled away before something... happens, again.

"Hey. What are they still doing there?" I turned the attention to Percy and Annabeth, who were still inside that bubble. Weirdos.

Travis shrugged, "I don't know. Playing cards?"

"Who plays cards at the bottom of the pool?"

"Them."

"Okaayy." I rolled my eyes.

Travis yawned, "I'm tired. Night, Kitty!"

I followed him inside and felt warmness spread throughout my body when I entered the room. I plunged into the bed with him and together we fell asleep.

I woke up with the sound of Annabeth's beeping alarm clock. The other side of the bed was cold. It was 8 o'clock in the morning but it was really dark outside. When I looked outside the windows, the trimmed plants and trees were withered. The weather was gloomy.

"Good morning.." Annabeth stretched her body.

"Not really. Look." I opened the curtains wider to show her.

Annabeth tsked, "Well, maybe Hawaii won't be this bad."

"What?"

"The next pearl's in Hawaii."

"Oh. Cool." I would've freak out about it, because my Hawaiian friend told me it was really peaceful and green there. But I can't afford to be so happy now that I know that someone was going to die soon. Think positive, Kitty. Oh, I did not just call myself that.

"Where's Travis?" I asked, but I was answered by the door sliding open. Travis and Percy were holding food trays, one placed on each hand.

"Got you guys breakfast."

"Wow, thanks." I grinned.

After we finished eating, we immediately took off for Hawaii. Annabeth connected her iPod to the car using the auxiliary cable. She blasted a Taylor Swift song.

"Hey, what's the name of this song?" Travis asked.

"I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift." I answered.

"I like it."

"I want food." Percy demanded.

"Percy, it's only been 2 hours since you last ate." Annabeth countered.

"I know and I need food again."

"Me too. Maybe I can rob a grocery store." Travis rubbed his stomach.

With an eye roll, Annabeth gave in. Percy landed the car to the nearest 7/11.

"Soo, Katie. How are you and Travis?" Annabeth started when the boys were gone.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean what are you and Travis?"

"Friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you like it that way?" She smirked.

"Annabeth, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because, even Percy thinks you two like each other. And he is a Seaweed Brain."

"No, we don't."

"C'mon, Katie. You can tell me."

I sighed, "Well, last night, I started seeing him differently."

"What did he do?"

"Well...he told me what happened to him when he was a kid."

"Oh. So, how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know."

"Denial." She grinned.

"...fine, maybe I don't hate him anymore as much as I used to."

"No. I think you're falling for him."

I gasped, "I am not."

"Katie, I suggest you tell him what you truly feel. Before... you know. Trust me."

I stayed quiet for a minute to think about what Annabeth had said. Athena kids are always right, so I made my decision, "Yeah, I think you're right."

* * *

**Heey this sucked but this was rushed bc I didn't update last week I only started yesterday :/. I just want you to know that this story is going to end soon because I think it's already too long! Maybe a few more chapters (3-5 to be specific). :)**

**PointeShoes: Yeah but I read it a long time ago so I cant remember what happened in the book but I remember what happened in the movie. I just don't feel like reading it again lol.. And the guards didn't die sorry I forgot to say it. :)**

**Ares'sBestLittleTaunter: I love delena 3**


	8. Truth or Kiss

-Travis's POV-

I was secretly stuffing junk foods inside my sweatshirt one by one. I mentally face-palmed when Percy took some mentos in front of the cashier. Thank gods the cashier was looking away. When I turned around to look for more food to steal, a familiar face stood in front of me. He was wearing skinny black jeans and plain black t-shirt.

"Hay!" Nico smiled crookedly.

"Hey, Nico! What are you doing here?"

"Persephone told me you're on a quest and need some pearls?" He cocked his head.

"Yeah..." I said slowly.

Nico's hands reached his back pocket and took out something. He held out 2 blue pearls and offered it to me.

"Woah. Seriously?"

"Yeah, Persephone ordered me to give you these. I don't know why. And if you get there, be careful with my dad, he has a high temper."

"I think we all know that."

"Kay, bye. Tell Katie, Percy and Annabeth I said hey." With that, he faded in the shadows.

Percy and I came back to the car with loads of foods. I explained them what happened. Katie was extremely happy. Annabeth thinks she was trying to help us save her mother from her husband. At least, now we only need one more.

I kept catching Katie glance at me almost every minute. It was really distracting. I asked her if anything was bothering her but she said she was fine, liar.

Percy said it was going to take 7 hours to get to Hawaii. We decided to not stop and rest unless we have to pee or something. I munched my marshmallows, and Katie was eating cereal. Annabeth forced us to play Truth or Kiss.

"Truth or Kiss? The fudge?" I said, confused.

"Yeah, the Aphrodite girls's version of Truth or Dare. Now, I start."

-Aphrodite's POV-

I headed back to Olympus after accompanying Emma while delivering her to camp. I know most of you know me as the temperamental, vain, drama-queen, snobby goddess, but not to sound arrogant, deep down I am gentle and I do care about people that I care about, especially my children. Hehe really, that's why I told Chiron that from now on I will be the one to take my kids to camp.

Anyways, believe it or not I think Emma could be a much better counselor than my other daughter, Drew. I don't hate her, but I've been listening to her thoughts lately and both you and I won't like it. She's planning to split Tratie (they aren't official, YET, but soon)! Can you believe her?! I'm aware that Travis is her ex, but she already broke up with him, and she was happy about it. So why take him back?

Yesterday I visited my children and told them about my newest favorite soon-to-be-couple: Tratie. Everyone was volunteering to help bring them together, but I could handle it. All of them were in a happy mood, except Drew. I gave her a friendly- motherly warning to not mess with Travis and Katie. I guess she was forced to agree with me.

I practically ran to my throne to watch Tratie and Percabeth on my golden 100 in. rectangular mirror used for watching my favorite couples. I found them playing Truth or Kiss. Oooo this is exciting.

"Travis, truth or kiss." Annabeth started.

"Truth." Travis said.

"Okay, um, do you like... Taylor Swift?"

"Mhm... she's gorgeous, and I love her songs! I'd like to marry her someday." Travis answered.

"Ew. I don't think she will ever settle with a guy like you, and even if she does, she'll probably divorce you 30 seconds later. Just look at her...and look at...you." Katie commented and looked at Travis with distaste.

"Excuse me, that was really rude! And I said I'd like to marry her, I didn't say I really will marry her." Travis retorted.

"There's no difference, Stoll!"

"Yeah, there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Yup!"

"NOOOO!"

"YESSS!" She groaned back.

"GUYS! Knock it off!" Annabeth screamed.

They continued to play a game called 'Truth or Truth.'

"Katie Truth or...yeah, Kiss." Percy pointed his thumb at her.

"Truth." Yeah.. of course!

"Who do you like?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows suggestively, "remember, the truth."

I clasped my hands tightly together in excitement. This is it!

"No one. Really."

Everyone looked at her with pleading eyes, "C'mon, dude."

"I'm not a dude, Travis. But if you think I like you, then you're wrong. Because I like Ed Sheeran. Heard of him?"

Typical Katie. Always hiding her true feelings.

"Oh, that Apollo kid? His voice is like an angel's." Percy had that dreamy look on his face.

"Percy, you sound gay."

Percy feigned hurt by putting his hand over to his chest, "What? You do!"

I observed Travis's unreadable expression. He seems sad and confused at the same time. I would have felt the same way if I found out that someone I like doesn't like me back. Katie's sort of getting on my nerves. Sort of. But I have this gut feeling that something good is going to happen between them soon.

The prophecy stated that Travis is going to die at some point in time. The least I can do is hope that there's a twist in the prophecy. Perhaps Travis does die, but someone, or something saves him?

Think, think, think. Wait...

_A dove will do a deed. _

That's my sacred animal. Then that means that _I_, or _it_ can help them greatly. Better yet, save Travis.

I heard my name being called by Hermes, for some reason. Well, bye, see you later, Tratie lovers.

* * *

**Hey that rhymed. Is it too short? I feel like this story sucks. So I'm going to finish it soon. I reread it and have no idea why I wrote those things (they're so.. out of character) But next chapter is gonna be good I promise! Bc they're not going to be OOC. Sorry I didn't update for a while, because I had writer's block. I was reading a lot of Tratie fics lately. Lol I think I've read every single one!**

**'Ares'sBestLittleTaunter': I know lol. I didn't really start off really good with this. And I had a lot of mistakes, like the prophecy. I forgot to add it in the beginning and worst of all it didn't rhyme. (sigh) xD.. 'I heart sea spawn & Sexy Girl' I'm thinking about redoing it.**

**'booksruletheworld4evr': HAHA lol hyperventilating into paper bag. Good one. XD**

**'Guest': Hey. Emma is adopted, so is Eric, I guess. And yeah Emma does but that's all she knows. Not the little things like the half-book. You can say she was shock cuz duh how would you react when you find out that you're a demigod lol. And no Aphrodite is not a lesbo. Haha clear? x)**


End file.
